The present invention relates to an electronic device cooling arrangement, and more particularly to such an electronic device cooling arrangement, which uses a venturi effect to accelerate the velocity of a flow of cooling water passing through a flat metal container on an electronic device, enabling heat to be quickly carried away with the running flow of cooling water from the electronic device.
When an electronic device, for example, an IC or CPU works, it produces much heat. Heat must be quickly carried away so as not to affect normal function of the electronic device. According to tests, when the temperature of an electronic device surpasses 10.degree. over the rated working temperature, the service life of the electronic device will be shortened by half. FIG. 1 shows a CPU cooling arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, a heat sink 12 is closely attached to the top sidewall of the CPU 14 and secured in place by clamp means, and a fan 10 is mounted on the heat sink 12 to cause currents of air, enabling heat to be quickly carried away from the CPU 14 through the heat sink 12 into the air. This CPU cooling arrangement is still not satisfactory in function. Because the heat sink and the fan are arranged in a stack and mounted on the CPU at the topside, much installation space is required. During the operation of the CPU, the temperature of the CPU may vary with the ambient temperature, and a sudden increase of temperature may cause the CPU to fail. Further, this arrangement cannot effectively carry heat away from the CPU 14 when in a poor ventilation surrounding.